


Dying Hopes and Rising Chaos in a Field of Bloodshed.

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Chaos, Ficlet, Gen, God! Technoblade, God! Tommy, God! Tubbo, canon character death, lose of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: They stand in a war zone, gripping eachothers hands.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 19
Kudos: 335
Collections: Other Fanfoms





	Dying Hopes and Rising Chaos in a Field of Bloodshed.

**Author's Note:**

> Dis I make another God AU? Yes. Do I regret it? No. Will I add anything else to this? Probably not.

Tommy was shaking as he watched Withers fly around everyone, attacking them with deadly speed and precision. Tubbo was stood to his side, angled slightly behind him, and holding his hand.

He turned his wide eyes towards a sobbing father holding a dying son. He tightened his grip on Tubbo's hand as he watched the man cry over the body. He turned his sights on the pink haired man reaking havoc across the battlefield. 

A laugh bubbled its way out if his throat when he processed the chaos, a similar one came from Tubbo as he stared at all of those with crushed hopes. Their laughs began ro crescendo the longer they stared at everything.

Only a few seconds later the final Wither was killed, allowing their laughs to be heard. People slowly turned their heads towards them, fear and worry in their gazes.

"Tommy? Tubbo?" A hesitant voice said, worry evident in their voice. Their laughs slowly turned to snickers, then to giggles, then to nothing.

A grin was wide and bright on his face, eyes lit with happiness. "There was so much chaos!" He exclaimed. He began to clap, letting go of Tubbo's hand. 

"Encore, Encore!" His friend called out, a similar expression on his face. "The diffrent types of hope that clashed! It was amazing." Tubbo looked like he was barely restraining himself from spinning in a circle. 

Everyone looked on in confusion tinged with fear, except Technoblade. The man looked like he had a startling realization.

The pink haired man grinned when he looked up at them "Chaos, Hope, how lovely of you to join the show."

The Twin Gods of Chaos and Hope looked back at The God of Bloodshed with grins of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> Tubbo is the god of *all* hope, any type. this means dying hope aswell.


End file.
